dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
See-Through the Invisible Man
|manga debut="Battle of the Bleeders" |anime debut="We Are the Five Warriors" |Race=Monster Type Earthling Daizenshuu 4, 1995 |Gender=Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=May 8, Age 774 Age 779 |Address=FS 199644 CC |Occupation=Fighter |FamConnect= }} is one of Fortuneteller Baba's five champions. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Fortuneteller Baba Saga Yamcha volunteers to fight next after Fangs the Vampire, the first champion fought by Krillin, Upa, and Puar, had been defeated. Yamcha is surprised to learn that his opponent is an invisible man. Because he can not see him (and since he had not learned of ''ki'' sensing yet), Yamcha spends most of this fight getting slapped around. Yamcha at first listens for See-Through's foot steps, and is able to hear him, but then Fortuneteller Baba starts singing loudly, thus Yamcha cannot hear him. Krillin, Puar, and Upa, pretend to cheer See-Through on so that he will talk back and Yamcha will be able to hear him again. It works at first, and Yamcha is able to land a few hits, but then Baba instructs him to ignore them and remain silent. Krillin instructs Goku to retrieve Bulma and Master Roshi, so that he can remove Bulma's top, thus exposing her breasts. Seeing this, Master Roshi suffers from a nose bleed and covers the Invisible Man in blood, making him visible and thus tangible. In the edited English version, Krillin takes some tomato soup and dumps it on the invisible man. In both versions, with See-Through visible, Yamcha quickly takes him down with a Wolf Fang Fist. See-Through gives up immediately after, and leaves with a pun: "You win. Mama was right I ain't cut out for show business..." During an anime filler in "Deadly Battle", Fortuneteller Baba brings Goku into a secret room where See-Through brought him food before activating a trap. Goku manages to counter the trap, which consisted of bricks falling from the ceiling, and throws a brick on See-Through, making him suffer from a nose bleed. Power See-Through is not a particularly strong fighter as his main advantage in battle is his invisibility. While invisible, he is able to dominate Yamcha until Yamcha starts tracking his movements and gets some hits on him as well. When See-Through becomes visible thanks to Roshi's blood, he is easily defeated by Yamcha. Yamcha at this point had not yet trained under Roshi and was weaker than the likes of Goku and Krillin (the latter was shown having trouble fighting General Blue not long ago). Abilities *'Invisibility' - This technique is best for ambushing opponents, allowing for a sneak attack. **'Invisible Attack' - See-Through uses his invisibility to deliver a sneak attack on his opponent. Used against Yamcha and named in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Equipment *'Jetpack' - Used by See-Through to fly in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Unfortunately the jetpack is not invisible thus wearing it makes him easy to spot forcing him to remove it during Invisible Attack. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' In Origins 2, he is a boss for Yamcha at Fortuneteller Baba's Palace like in the source material, and he is a trial boss alongside Fangs the Vampire in unlockable missions 7-5, 7-6, and 7-8, for Krillin, Yamcha, and Goku. In those battles, there is no interference from Baba or Roshi. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, See-Through is playable though only in the Japanese version. However he does appear as an enemy NPC in the "Perfect Disguise?! SOS to the Fortune-Teller" Event even in the English localization. Voice Actors *Japanese: Hiroshi Ōtake *English: **Funimation dub: Chuck Huber **Blue Water dub: Clark Robertson *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Luiz Laffey (DPN dub), Mauro Eduardo Lima (Álamo redub) Battles ;Dragon Ball *See-Through the Invisible Man vs. Yamcha Trivia *His Japanese name, Sukesan, is a pun on Sukeru (透ける), meaning "to be transparent". *See-Through is referenced under many different names. He is called "See-Through" by Fortuneteller Baba and Upa, respectively. He is also called "Transparent" by Fortuneteller Baba, and "Invisible Guy" by Krillin. However, these are simply yells and screams in reference to him by the spectators during the battle against Yamcha, as they were trying to distract See-Through in order to help Yamcha gain leverage in the fight. His name is "The Invisible Man" in the manga and "See-Through" in the Funimation dub. *In Dragon Ball Super, Roshi noted that Gamisaras' ability is similar to that of See-Through's and told Gohan to cover it up with blood from his nose. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Hombre Invisible pt-br:Homem Invisível Category:Characters Category:DB Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters Category:Earthlings